


Clara and the Tardis

by narumila



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumila/pseuds/narumila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has to mediate in an ongoing conflict between the two women in his life. Or the time the Tardis lost Clara's bedroom. Again.<br/>Set after Last Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara and the Tardis

_"Oh baby, when you talk like that"_ murmured Clara dancing along the corridor. She was on her way to her bedroom to pick up her copy of Wuthering Heights. She had discovered the Tardis's greenhouse earlier in the day and decided it would be the perfect reading spot for a lazy afternoon. When she sauntered along the corridor moving to the song's irresistible rhythm on her mp3-player she realized she had gone past her bedroom. Or at least past the spot where her bedroom should have been. Not again. Please not again she pleaded.

 _"What did you do now?"_ Clara's question bounced of the Tardis's wall back at her. The Tardis did not even grace her with a mocking sound. Clara spun around taking her headphones off and headed back to the console room. _"You wanna play games again, girl? okay I'll bite. But I am so not going to play fair, stupid old box."_ she muttered under her breath strolling along the corridor.

" _Doctor"_ she called out upon entering the console room. _"Doctor, she's doing it again."_ From underneath the console came a long drawn sigh. _"Clara, a bit more context would be nice. Who is doing what again exactly?"_ _"Your Tardis! She's hiding my room again! I haven't done anything to her. I didn't even say anything when she misplaced"_ the italics she used were clearly audible for the doctor, _"my shoe collection yesterday or my book shelves last week or my whole damn wardrobe the week before"_ she drew a deep breath _"and I'm so sick of it."_

He had lain down his tools and come out from under the console. _"Okay, let's see"_ the doctor started pressing buttons and typed something into the Tardis. Clara walked towards him trying to see what he was doing. Looking at the screen in front of him, he frowned and started typing once more. This time he typed quicker and with more force. He looked at the screen again and his frown deepened: _"Oh"_

 _"What, oh? What does "oh" mean, Doctor?"_ Clara asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

 _"Oh means...."_ he trailed off for a short while _"Yes?"_ she urged him to continue. _"It means... I can't find your room on her hard drive. In fact I can't find any trace of your bedroom. Not any of her logs. It's as if your room never existed."_

Clara looked at him incredulously. _"You can't be serious! I slept in that room an hour ago. It was there" She snorted. "Do you want to tell I've been sleeping in elaborate fantastic creation of my mind for the past three weeks?"_

 _"I've been saying no such nonsense."_ He looked at her indignantly. _"Although truth be told I have not the slightest idea what happened."_

_"Has she done that before? Let thing's simply disappear?"_

_"Occasionally, though never rooms still used."_ a short pause _. "as far as I know."_ he conceded.

_"Has she ever made people disappear?"_

_"Oh, Clara don't be so dramatic. Course not. She'd never do something like that._ "

 _"You mean she hasn't so far."_ She countered.

_"Don't be ridiculous Clara. I'm sure it's just some sort of glitch or something."_

_"How canyou be so sure? Wait... What were you doing just know? Did you make my room disappear?"_ Clara's fury from before started to reappear again this time focusing on the Doctor.

 _"I wasn't doing anything like that! Don't be stupid, Clara! Why should I do that?"_ he retorted surprised. _"I was merely trying to install a sceond phone if you must know."_

 _"Are you sure you didn't do anything else? Cut any important cords or something like that while you were down there?"_ Clara pointed to the console.

A brief flicker of doubt crossed the Doctor’s face.

 _“You’re not sure!”_ Clara exclaimed. _“So I guess I’ll  have to stay with you to be on the safe side then.”_

 _“What do you mean stay with me?“_ he turned towards her with a bewildered look in his eyes.

 _“I mean I will not leave your side until we have figured out why my bloody room disappeared. Because either your ship still hates me and won’t stop playing tricks on me and I have no desire whatsoever to find out how far she`s willing to go. Or the second option is you have done something marvelously stupid and need someone to look after you! So basically you’re stuck with me!”_ To emphasize her last words she punctuated each stabbing his chest with her index finger .

 _“Clara, stop being ridiculous. The Tardis´s doesn’t hate you and I’m quite sure you can’t delete people even accidentally like a room.”_ he snarled exasperated.

 _“I don’t want to be deleted from history because of some glitch or whatever. And quite sure does not exactly sound reassuring to me”_ Clara started pleading: _”Please, Doctor, you can’t leave me alone.”_ Her eyes had widened while she talked and her face was drawn into a desperately pleading expression.

 _“Clara, listen…”_ he was cut short by her: _“No, Doctor, you’ll listen”_ She stopped. Swallowed hard and her tone changed from angry to pleading once more. _“ Please. I’m begging you. Don’t leave me alone. Please, just until we figured out what happened to my room, okay?_ ”

He opened his mouth as if to continue the argument, but sighed instead. _“Fine. If it makes you feel better. Feel free to stay here. But I will not entertain you. I’ll rewire the telephone. And you. You will stop that with the inflating eyes. It’s irritating as hell.”_

The puppy eyes always worked. Sometimes it was almost too easy to... influence him. She wasn't manipulating him. Clearly not him. Never. She _might_ point him helpfully in the _right_ direction. But only when necessary. She had warned the Tardis she would **not** play fair this time.


End file.
